Shut Them Down
by CheerupSkitz
Summary: SEQUEL TO SHOUT IT OUT.  Summary inside first chapter. IH/OC  :
1. Sulking

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. However, I do own Hellraiser and Jackii Witwicky. Also I had help with the title. My online friend, Mi-chan helped me. Her account is: ****.net/u/1697866/****. Check out her fics while you're at it[:**

_The reason for the title is because since the Decepticons kidnapped Jackii, and the Autobots are their enemies, the Autobots want to get rid of the Decepticons, or shut them down. So there ya go. _

_Also I'm thinking a good theme song for Jackii and Ironhide in this one is I Miss You by Simple Plan. Incubus also does this song, but I like Simple Plan's version._

_**Previously in Shout It Out, Jackii, our human transformed Cybertronian, was botnapped by Megatron's sparkmate, Hellraiser and the other Decepticons that weren't destroyed at Mission City. They took her from the others to make her help them resurrect Megatron from the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss. The Autobots however have been trying all they could to get her back, especially her Sparkmate Ironhide. Will the Autobots ever get Jackii back from the Decepticons, or will Jackii be forced to stay with the Decepticons or worse?**_

"Yo, Autoscum, heal my arm," sneered the gray mech known as Starscream, his arm practically dislocated from his shoulder which was usually in the same state every morning because of the way Hellraiser wakes him up.

"No, you perverted Decepticreep," sneered the human turned cybertronian Jackii from inside her cell.

"You'll do as I say!" He yelled.

"I don't have to and I won't!" She yelled back.

"Ugh, you insignificant...do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do no-!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Jackii was cut off by Hellraiser.

Jackii snorted and opened her mouth to speak but Hellraiser kept talking.

"Just heal him and be done with it or I'll smash you both to bits!" she yelled walking out of the cell room.

Jackii's bright blue eyes glared at Hellraiser as she left and muttered, "Someone has anger management issues."

"I heard that!" echoed Hellraiser's voice causing both the green Autobot and the gray Decepticon to snicker.

Suddenly Starscream held out his arm again, "Heal me."

Jackii sighed and rolled her optics, "Fine then. Come here." She grabbed his arm and twisted it a little, setting his arm in place before healing it. Hovering her arms over his shoulder, she quickly fixed his arm.

"Thank you, Autoscum," Starscream told her.

"You're welcome, Decepticreep," Jackii said waving him off. "I don't know why you choose to be a Decepticon. You could fully well be an Autobot."

Starscream snapped his head towards her with a sneer on his face and said before walking out of the room, "What would you know?"

These events happened everyday since the first day Jackii was kidnapped.

Jackii shook her head and leaned against the cell wall, slowly sliding down to a sitting position on the floor. She held a hand over spark which was throbbing slowly with a small pain, "Oh Ironhide, I miss you..."

Hellraiser walked in a few minutes later and unlocked Jackii's cell. She placed a pair of stasis cuffs on her so she couldn't move.

Jackii glared at her, "What's going on?"

"We're going to revive Megatron. Now."

Jackii blinked and tried to move but couldn't, "Oh slag no! I am not helping revive that stup-"

Hellraiser smacked her across the face and dragged her behind her, "Yes. You. Are."

* * *

"Wake up, you old bucket of bolts!" yelled the silver mech Sideswipe kicking the tire of Ironhide's Alt. Mode.

The mech he was trying to wake up happened to be Ironhide, "No! Now go away!"

Sidesipe sighed and sat next to Ironhide's Alt. Mode, "I know ya miss her, we all do, but if you keep sulking, we're not gunna find her. We just gotta hope to Primus that we'll get a clue where they've taken her."

It was silent for a few moments before Ironhide's began to transform into his true form. He kick Sideswipe in the leg.

"Yo man! What was that for? You're gunna scratch my paint!"

Ironhide rolled his optics and chuckled, "For being a pain in my aft."

Sideswipe huffed and stood up, "Now lets get going and hopefully Optimus has gotten some info by now."

Ironhide nodded and followed beside Sides out of the hangar where they were met by Jazz.

"Finally got the old lugnut up?" Jazz asked Sides jokingly.

Sides nodded, "Yea and a new scratch on my paint job too."

Jazz chuckled causing Sides to glare.

"You got a problem shorty?"

It was Jazz's turn to glare. He lashed out his arm, hitting Sides right in the shoulder, "Shut up."

All three mechs laughed and followed each other to another hangar where Optimus and the other bots were gathered.

For the Autobots, this is was their daily routine since Jackii's been gone.

Optimus turned around as they entered and greeted them.

"So any news on Jackii or the Decepticons yet?" Ironhide asked.

Surprisingly, instead of shaking his head no like usual, he nodded, "There are reports of Decepticon activity over in China where we've also located two Autobots who arrived."

Ironhide nodded, "So when are we going? The faster we get to the Decepticons and the sooner we can try to get info about Jackii." The rest of the Autobots, minus Bumblebee, nodded, agreeing with 'Hide.

Optimus motioned to the planes outside the hangar they were in and began to inform them of what they were to do once they got to China.

**Author's Note:**

**Well Here it is! The sequel to Shout It Out.! :D Hope ya enjoyed!**

**Not going to guarantee it'll be updated much, but I'll do the best I can! :D**

**Review please! :D**


	2. UPDATE NOTACHAP

Hello my faithful readers!

Gosh, I'm soooo sorry for the lack of update. I really am!

I've finally decided I should work on this fic some because I think you all deserve an update.(:

Thing is though, I'm pretty sure I'm gunna turn this fic, Shut Them Down, into an AU. I work a lil better that way than having to keep up with a storyline everyone pretty much already knows.

Since I'm going to make this an AU, I would really love it if you all pitched in with plots on what you would like to happen. If anyone decides to send me plot ideas(you can post them with in a review if you like or send me a message), I'm not going to pick just one. I think merging a few different ideas together would be a nice idea.(: I'll credit anyone who contributes a plot idea or more than one plot idea even if I decide not to use them. I love getting my readers involved in anyway I can so they're satisfied(:

I love you all very much and again I'm so very very sorry for making you all wait.

Remember to send me your plot ideas! :D

~Love y'all~

CheerupSkitz


	3. Crimson

**Finally! A Chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I'm making this an AU story, by the way. Read the update before this chapter for more information. I know this chapter isn't very long, but atleast it's something. (:**

Before leaving for China, Optimus sent out a message into space to any surviving Cybertronians. Particularly meant only for Autobots, Decepticons would be able to get this message also. Optimus really had no other choice because he needed to get in touch with any living Autobot to fight the Decepticons and protect Earth. After sending this message, Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Ratchet set off to China.

Living on a military base and working with the United States government made it easy to quickly get to China. Ironhide immediately wanted to begin searching for the wretched Decepticons and Optimus didn't stop him. The reports of Decepticon sightings were around North Beijing, but being such the large city that it was, the Autobots had to split up.

After a few hours, the Autobots had taken down three Decepticons. None had any information about the main base though. This brought disappointment to the Autobots.

* * *

Jackii was brought to an enormous room at the Decepticon base, but laying on a table in the middle of that room was what captured her attention. There on a medical table undoubtedly built for a gigantic being lay the unmoving yet still menacing body of Megatron.

Jackii tried to back away, but was easily shoved towards Megatron.

Hellraiser grabbed Jackii by her head and literally dragged her to the table, which up close, was almost taller than Jackii herself.

"Okay, Autobot scum, heal him. Now!" Megatron's sparkmate demanded and unlocked the stasis cuffs around Jackii's wrists.

As the cuffs fell to the floor, Jackii shook her head and tried to back away again, but was met with a loaded cannon to her back from Starscream.

"I'm waiting," Hellraiser glared.

Jackii gulped and sighed and walked back to the table.

But there was a problem.

Hellraiser clicked her metal tongue against the roof her mouth impatiently and questioned, "Well? What's the matter? I know you're the one that can heal. Now fix him!"

Jackii shook her head and as Hellraiser raised her own cannons at Jackii, Jackii gave a grin.

"The problem is...I'm too short to reach his spark chamber..." Jackii gave a tiny, quiet laugh which ignited snickering from Starscream and a smirk from Barricade, who Jackii just now happened to notice was also in the room. This caused Hellraiser to frown deeply. Growing even more impatient, Hellraiser moved a metal crate in front of Jackii and glared even harder at her.

Jackii's laughter and the Decepticons' snickering ended abruptly. Jackii sighed shakily and stepped onto the box, 'I guess I don't really have a choice, do I...?'

She hovered her hands over Megatron's opened chestplate and above his spark chamber. Her hands begin to emit the bright blue they always did when she used the power of the Allspark.

Though the Decepticons knew she was one with the Allspark and the powers she possessed, every one of them became greatly surprised as they watched with their own eyes in awe as Megatron's spark began to reignite.

Having brought Jazz back, Jackii already knew what she had to do, though it wasn't any easier than before. It took about fifteen minutes but Jackii knew she was almost done. Using her power this time, she discovered she could see the energon run through Megatron's body, but only when she was healing him. She saw the energon began to flow through his metallic veins and spread throughout his body.

Just as she was about to pull away, Megatron's crimson optics sprung open, looked at her right in her own glowing, bright blue optics, and wrapped his clawed hand around her tiny throat.

"...H-h-help..." was all she could manage to choke out.


End file.
